


It May Not Seem Like Much (But I'm Yours)

by jellyyscribs



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 (multifandom) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pegging, that's it! that's the fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyyscribs/pseuds/jellyyscribs
Summary: Caspar loves Hilda, and he really loves it when she has her way with him.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 (multifandom) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955317
Kudos: 9





	It May Not Seem Like Much (But I'm Yours)

Caspar never considered himself an unworldly man, and he certainly was no stranger when it came to the art of combat, but even he was modest enough to acknowledge that there were some aspects of life he may not be so educated on. 

The gaps he did have in his estimated knowledge of certain things, were enthusiastically filled in by someone he didn’t expect to fall for as quickly as he did, but he supposed that was part of her charm and why he was infatuated with her before he even realized. 

Hilda was continuously teaching Caspar new things and egging him on, or encouraging him in her words, to try something as soon as the thought would form in his mind. She opened him up to new experiences and taught him to embrace new emotions he wasn’t familiar with; and when they made it out of a war and found themselves in times of peace, they sought to travel the world, both of them seeking adventure. Fear wasn’t going to hold them back. 

Not ever. 

Especially not now. 

Especially when Hilda had cornered Caspar against the wall, pinning his arms up, gripping his wrists on either side of his face. Her lips had descended against his own leaving him breathless. Her teeth tugged playfully on his bottom lip as she pulled away and the moan Caspar gave in response was all Hilda needed to hear to spur her on. Her sultry expression with half-lidded eyes broke into a radiant grin followed by a light giggle. She knew Caspar was going to be putty in her hands, and he wasn’t even going to deny it.   
Satisfied with his reaction, Hilda gave an appeased nod before she descended upon Caspar again, her tongue sweeping against his lips in a needy demand he was quick to give in to. 

While Caspar was distracted, Hilda took the opportunity to let her hands slide down his arms, taking her time to appreciate the muscle she could feel underneath the thin fabric, letting her fingers trail against the contour- the dips of his biceps as the muscle flexed when he balled his hands into tight fists of pleasure as he continued to leave his arms where they were knowing what Hilda needed from him as she continued on. She continued her exploration from his arms down to his chest, taking her time exposing the skin underneath as she went until Caspar’s shirt was open completely. 

Hilda’s fingers skirted across Caspar’s abdomen enjoying the taut definition of muscle underneath her fingertips. When she began to toy with Caspar’s waistband, he finally pulled away from her, turning his head to hiss in anticipation. Hilda only smirked in response, drawing a finger across Caspar’s bottom lip- slick and puffy from mere moments prior. He pursed his lips to give an adoring kiss to the tip of Hilda’s finger. Hilda’s smirk softened for a moment before returning with fierce determination. 

As much as she wanted to return back to chasing after a taste that was so uniquely Caspar, a taste she couldn’t get enough of, she had other plans she wanted to continue on with, and just from her quick assessment of her lover, Caspar would likely not hold out much longer if she continued to tease him too much. 

Her lips descended just below his jaw, sucking against his pulse until she was certain she left her mark. Continuing down she left a trail of wet kisses along his sternum and abdomen, causing him to shiver as the cool air would touch the exposed skin contrasting against the heat that Hilda was offering him. She was on her knees in front of him, releasing him from his constricting undergarments as his member was fully erect. Her breath ghosting across the tip caused him to twitch in eagerness, a reaction Hilda was more than satisfied to appease as his cock was soon engulfed in a warmth beyond her breath, and in a moment of weakness and pleasure intertwined, Caspar’s arms dropped so he could let his fingers run through Hilda’s long, silky hair, as he closed his eyes giving in to the sensations. 

As Hilda’s head continued to bob along his length, lost to ecstasy, Caspar almost missed the finger teasing him elsewhere. 

A slick finger was teasing his hole and Caspar’s breath gave an audible hitch in anticipation. Hilda surged on as if she was unaware of her effect on him, though Caspar could swear he felt a ghost of a smirk playing on her lips as she continued. 

Tired of being teased, Caspar’s fingers tugged on Hilda’s hair. Her appreciative and satisfied hum in response was the only warning Caspar received before the slick digit breached into him, and the young blue-haired man could have sworn he felt his heart stop for a moment. 

Caspar’s whole body felt tense; the amount of pleasure he felt was exceptional, but it was also short of just enough to help him feel any sort of release. As if sensing his feelings, of course she could- Caspar was convinced Hilda knew him better than he knew himself at this point, a second finger worked its way into him with surprising ease, and it was the perfect amount of pressure that Caspar began to feel the telltale tightening beginning in his lower abdomen as Hilda worked him so thoroughly, front and back. 

Caspar’s grip clenched, fingernails grazing against the pink-haired scalp. As he was about to finally reach his release, Hilda pulled away entirely leaving him feeling empty as her mouth smacked with an audibly wet pop. He wasn’t even ashamed of the needy whine that escaped him, solely focused on the heat he felt across his skin and how badly he wanted Hilda and how desperate he was for more. 

“I’m not done with you yet, love.” Hilda smirked as she stood. 

They way she crooned at him, left Caspar weak at the knees for more than one reason, and he willingly let himself be pulled around by her until she gave him a gentle shove where he fell a little ungracefully onto the bed, landing with a soft thud. 

Leaning over him, she gave him a soft kiss. The pressure of her lips against his was light, but the intimacy behind it was heavy, leaving Caspar’s heart full. When she did eventually pull away she was quick in dodging the hand reaching for her to pull her back in. Hilda gave a soft smile. 

“Play with yourself for me for a bit while I get ready. Just don’t get too carried away.” 

Caspar could only manage a stiff nod and a soft whimper as he motioned to do as he was directed. He could never defy her afterall. As he stroked himself lazily, Caspar sighed and closed his eyes, indulging in fantasies of what to expect for the rest of the night, fully knowing his own imagination was nothing in comparison to the real thing. 

His eyes snapped open when he heard Hilda’s return, his gaze hungrily taking in the view before him, eyes trailing leisurely over every curve of Hilda’s form before his view landed on their latest favourite toy strapped to Hilda in all its girthy glory. Caspar felt his cock twitch in his hand in excitement. A motion not unnoticed by Hilda, her smirk growing as she approached him. This time she didn’t resist when Caspar reached out to pull her in. 

Full of elation, Caspar peppered sloppy kisses across Hilda’s face, to which she acquiesced, accepting them with a playful expression of her own. Using their close proximity, Hilda also managed to maneuver Caspar into a better position, pushing his legs up- knees into his chest, giving her better access. 

It wasn’t until he felt the blunt head of the toy pushing against him, that he stopped his ministrations. 

Gazing meaningfully into Hilda’s rose-coloured eyes, Caspar moaned earnestly, “I love you.”

Hilda gave him a heated look back, and Caspar’s eyes couldn’t help but follow the tip of her tongue as it ran across her teeth teasingly. 

“Oh really?” She raised an eyebrow skeptically. “It’s starting to feel like you only really love it when I’m having my way with you.”

Caspar jolted for a moment, ready to stop everything they were doing to prove that that wasn’t the case, but he caught the ribbing for what it was in time, relaxing back into position. Hilda’s laugh as she ran her hands along his arms in a soothing motion was infectious and Caspar couldn’t help but grin in return, feeling himself relaxing completely. He knew her feelings were mutual and that she enjoyed toying with him in more ways than one, and it wasn’t especially hard given his impulsive nature. 

As he relaxed, Hilda took the opportunity to push into him and Caspar let out a heady groan at the intrusion, with Hilda pushing forward further so she could swallow his cry. Slowly Hilda began to pump her hips, shallowly thrusting into Caspar at first. He felt full and good, but it wasn’t until Hilda thrust deeper that she nudged against that one spot that made him feel euphoric. 

“That’s it baby, you’re doing so good for me,” Hilda breathed, lips just hovering above Caspar’s own; her hair falling forward cascading around the two of them like curtains securing them away from the rest of the world, where just the two of them existed. 

Caspar’s breathing was taking on an erratic pattern, all his muscles were beginning to contract and tense as he approached climax. Hilda didn’t even need to touch him, emblematic of their whole relationship- how Hilda always managed to give him exactly what he needed, and how she always did so in a way that looked effortless, and she always remained so, so beautiful, and he just loved her and hoped he made her as happy as she made him. 

Angling further into him, Hilda leaned so that her forehead rested against Caspar’s. In such close proximity, Caspar closed his eyes taking in her scent, along with all the other emotions he was feeling, and with a final thrust Caspar found his release, with the softest of cries, spilling across his stomach and chest. 

They stayed in position for a moment, panting to catch their breath and letting their heart rate slow. Finally Hilda gently pulled out of Caspar, leaving him feeling boneless and satisfied while she reached out to the nearby table to grab a damp cloth she had nearby to begin cleaning up. 

Caspar gave a pitiful whine when Hilda began to caress him with the cloth. 

“Oh come on, do ya have to do that now? Let’s just lie down together for a bit first.” Caspar grinned, “And then maybe we could just take a bath together to clean up instead.”

Hilda scoffed. “As intriguing as that sounds, we both know you’ll be complaining in a matter of minutes if I didn’t do this now. Besides,” she continued, “who says we have to be dirty to take a bath.” Hilda winked, and Caspar could feel himself falling for her all over again.


End file.
